Sensaciones etéreas
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: La vida transcurre sin ninguna prisa para Seto. Demasiado atrapado en su trabajo y su rutina diaria que no le permite ver más allá de lo que sucede incluso consigo mismo; pero no lo necesitaba, todo estaba claro o al menos eso creía... ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de Joey? Sólo de algo estaba seguro, lo que Joey le provocaba era algo más de un momento agradable [Puppyshipping]


**N/A:** Tengo muchísimo tiempo sin pasar por éste fandom que podría decir que es la primera vez que he estado aquí. Hoy vuelvo con una pareja diferente, una que me ha obsesionado y acosado hasta que escribí algo. Más info en las notas finales.

 **Advertencias:** Relación ChicoxChico. Spoilers capítulos 45 y 135 del anime. Ubicado tres años después de los eventos de " _El Lado oscuro de las dimensiones_ ".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi.

 **Dedicatoria:** Mi bella Neshii... sólo puedo culparte a ti porque el amor por ésta pareja se incrementó por nuestras charlas; va por ti.

* * *

 **SENSACIONES ETÉREAS**

. »« .

.

La luz de atardecer lograba colarse por los grandes ventanales de la oficina central de la Corporación Kaiba. La diferente gama de colores que se presentaba en el amplio cielo de ese día otorgaba una incandescencia que se reflejaba en el computador del Jefe mayoritario de la compañía y suspiró; ahora no podría ver con precisión la pantalla sin ignorar un poco más lo tarde que era ya. Frunció el ceño y se recargó por completo en su silla negra de cuero para relajar sus músculos; llevó su mano hasta el puente de su nariz y la presionó con dos de sus dedos para mitigar la migraña que tenía consigo desde la mañana.

Suspiró hondo como pocas veces se lo permitía. Últimamente la corporación tenía bastante trabajo adicional debido a nuevos inventos que su alocada mente creaba cada vez que podía; estaba agradecido, pues la musa de la creatividad estaba de su parte y eso ayudaba a que nuevos inversionistas se interesaran en su ingenio, pero eso conllevaba a tener menos tiempo para sí mismo.

Soltó una carcajada seca. Él nunca tenía tiempo para sí mismo.

Incluso ahora menos; desde que Mokuba se fue a estudiar a un colegio privado en Tokio, cada vez que llegaba a la mansión, sentía una ligera sensación de soledad. Casi alcanzaba a percibir un dolor en el pecho cuando recordaba que todo era por su bien y que ello le ayudaría en el futuro, entonces recapacitaba y olvidaba por completo aquel patidifuso sentir.

No era una persona normal, eso quedaba claro desde que tenía un IQ superior al promedio y que tenía en su poder una de las corporaciones más grandes a nivel internacional y, por supuesto, era el CEO de la misma. Desde ese momento, su vida quedó marcada para siempre, empujándolo a una condena que él no tuvo opción si no más que aceptar y aprovecharlo. Por él, por su hermano.

Tronó los dedos de sus manos y volvió a estirarse. Hoy día, tuvo que cancelar algunas citas para continuar enfocándose en los proyectos y gritó mucho más de lo común; aún continuaba preguntándose cómo y por qué motivo algunos de sus empleados seguían dentro de la nómina. Eran incompetentes y eso sólo le generaba dolor de cabeza innecesario y estrés.

Sabía que la reciente urticaria que le salió en la espalda era producto de ello.

Recargó los codos en el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos. Llevaba veinte minutos observando la pantalla sin teclear nada; se frustró mucho, no era de sus mejores días. Cerró el ordenador otorgándose una breve tregua para poder descansar y continuar mañana con renovadas energías. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó rumbo al ventanal que le permitía un panorama asombroso de la Ciudad Dominó; su edificio central de la corporación era el rascacielos más grande -casi tanto como el ego que tenía- lo que le permitía tener una visión perfecta de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Las cosas habían cambiado; transcurrieron tan sólo ya tres años de los eventos de la dimensión oscura que, entre todos los negocios pendientes, lograba tener el atisbo de ello como un suceso ocurrido hacía más de una década, apenas como si fuese un lejano sueño que tuvo cuando niño. Él, por su parte, había detectado ligeras divergencias en su día a día que lo empujaban a una vida que, a estas alturas, ya era monótona y por desgracia, aburrida.

Apretó sus manos reprendiéndose a sí mismo; él no era sentimentalista ni mucho menos se dejaba guiar por sus emociones, pero como si fuera un mantra, lo venía haciendo de un tiempo acá. Sabía que no lograría despejarse por completo en aquel lugar y golpeó el cristal con un poco de fuerza, sólo el suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Guardó su computador dentro de su maletín y salió caminado presuroso de su oficina rumbo al estacionamiento de la empresa.

Al ser mayor de edad, logró conseguir su carnet de conducir –por lo que presidía de los servicios de su chofer a lo indispensable– y ya se le veía casi diario en un automóvil deportivo color blanco con destellos plateados; que el mundo cambie no significa que a él se le van a quitar viejas mañas y mucho menos buenos gustos.

Arrancó el coche y pensó rápidamente en su siguiente paso. Estaba altamente tentado en ir por un trago a un pequeño y privado bar del centro dónde se efectuaban frecuentemente sus negocios, pero al checar el reloj y ver que sólo marcaban las 6:23 pm desistió de la idea; era bastante temprano para tomar alcohol y tampoco le apetecía tanto el hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza ignorando la vocecilla que le gritaba la verdadera razón por la cual quería ir a ese bar…

Ningún otro lugar lo tendría a _él_.

No obstante, no tenía muchos deseos de doblegarse en ese día y ceder a sus escasos impulsos. Volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta que sólo habían transcurrido tres minutos de su anterior revisión y torció la boca con desagrado. Tomó una decisión que a él le pareció sensata y en el siguiente semáforo dio vuelta en U, justo al lado contrario de dónde se encontraba el bar.

Decidió asistir a un lugar diferente en esa ocasión, algo para variar y salir de la rutina; tomaría algo y estaría en su cama leyendo un libro para relajarse más a eso de las 9:30.

Si, nada podía salir mal en su plan.

. »« .

.

Aparcó en la acerca frente al local que se dirigía. Bajó del auto y exhaló en aire que acumuló durante un rato y cerró la puerta colocando el seguro inmediatamente; la zona en la que se encontraba era segura, pero no podía confiarse que no sucedería algo. Observó el pequeño local y la nostalgia invadió por breves momentos su cuerpo, recordando con añoro aquella lejana época dónde aún era feliz; hace años, solía venir con sus padre y Mokuba a tomar un refrigerio los domingos por la tarde, él pedía una malteada de vainilla disfrutando aquella ardua recompensa que venía cada semana por esforzarse en la escuela. Igual que ahora e igual que siempre, venía a refugiarse de todo ahí, en ese espacio que era suyo. Ni Mokuba sabía que iba ahí frecuentemente.

Porque era lo único que conservaba de niño; era de lo poco que realmente tenía.

Cruzó la calle y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta del pequeño café. No había cambiado, las letras "L'amore" continuaban siendo rojas y grandes; aunque reparó en el hecho que ya se había arreglado la apóstrofe que hasta hace poco, estaba a punto de caerse. Cruzó el umbral que lo separaba de un buen espacio para él y se adentró.

Caminó hasta una mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar; era dónde se podía apreciar mejor la privacidad. Se quitó el saco, aflojó su corbata y desató los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

Por fin, algo de relajación real.

—Bienvenido a L'amore, ¿desea ordenar algo en especial?

Bien, no existiría _su momento privado_ por lo visto. La tan conocida voz que detectó lo hizo respingar un poco e instantes después, se repuso y volvió a su postura común; desafiante.

—Vaya, no sabía que también trabajaras aquí. —El tono mordaz que implementó en la oración no era intencional, era más como una respuesta involuntaria que nacía con la simple presencia de esa persona.

—¿O piensa esperar a alguien? —Bien, el mesero que atendía le había ignorado—. La recomendación de hoy son Bisquets con mermelada de zarzamora y trozos de durazno acompañados de un café latte.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ignorarme? —Cuestionó dirigiendo sus profundos ojos azules hacia el otro; la burla se implementó en ellos y esperó un ataque verbal, pero sólo recibió una mirada de fastidio.

—Porque eres un cliente y yo soy quien le sirve el día de hoy —contestó el otro como si aquello fuese lo más evidente del mundo—. ¿Deseas ordenar o paso después? —Para Kaiba no pasó desapercibido que ya no le hablaba de _usted_ y en breve pasó a la confianza del _tú_.

—Tráeme un café americano y un bizcocho de chocolate amargo —respondió. Vio como anotó su orden en una pequeña libreta y había dado la media vuelta para irse—. Ah, por cierto…

—¿Algo más? —La mirada feroz que le dirigía su receptor era natural. Y algo que le gustaba.

—Le pones miel al café, Wheeler.

Joey frunció el ceño y dirigió su camino a la cocina. Él lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta y escuchar un «Bastardo engreído» que fue mitigado por las paredes que le rodeaban.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa que se desvaneció casi al instante. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y estiró sus piernas lo más que pudo. Por un momento pensó en Yugi y en todas las cosas místicas que vivió a partir que lo conoció en la secundaria, puesto la idea de que el destino estaba en contra suya no pareció tan descabellada después de verle a él; no había ido al bar para no encontrarse con Joey y resultó que, de todos los cafés donde pudiese trabajar el cachorro, había escogido aquel al que Kaiba apreciaba como a ninguno.

Por momentos, sintió que invadían su privacidad.

Después, la presencia de otra persona cerca de él le hizo reponer su asiento y observó a Joey dejarle una taza con café humeante –por lo caliente que estaba– y un plato con un bizcocho junto a él. Observó la taza y a Joey, al platillo y a Joey… no dejaba de verlo.

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí? —Preguntó sin poderse contener. Uno de los muchos efectos que conseguía la presencia de Joey.

—Porque sólo lo hago entre semana durante cuatro horas diarias —contestó Joey dejando un par de cubiertos sobre la mesa—. Las propinas son buenas y la paga también. Me permite poder con los gastos de la Universidad sin cansarme demasiado.

—¿Con lo del bar no alcanza?

—No se me permite quedarme a hablar con los clientes Kaiba.

Seto frunció los labios y alzó la mano para que el gerente se dirigiera con él. Así, un señor alto y con canas se acercó a él mostrándole una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

—¿Sucede algo Señor Kaiba?

—¿Puede Wheeler acompañarme hasta que termine de comer? —Claro, lo que había salido de sus labios era una pregunta, pero lo que gritaba su imponente mirada era una orden como las que solía dar en la empresa.

—No hay mucha clientela el día de hoy y a Joey le toca su descanso, por lo que no veo inconveniente —dijo estirando su mano hasta Joey y él sólo exhaló, desabrochó su delantal y se lo dio al gerente—. Listo, tienes quince minutos.

Con rostro resignado, Joey se dirigió a la barra y pidió una soda que no tardaron en dársela. Le vio dirigirse a él y sentarse en la silla justo a su lado.

—Si voy a estar junto a ti, será mejor tomar un poco de azúcar… con lo amargado que eres, no quiero quedar con mal sabor —dijo mostrando una petulante sonrisilla que a Seto le causó molestia.

—Sigues siendo igual de infantil, al menos dentro del bar te ves un poco más maduro. —Kaiba tomó su taza y sorbió café. Paladeó el sabor a miel que tenía; la dosis perfecta.

—Soy camaleón, me adapto al trabajo en el que estoy. Ahí se exige discreción y madurez para tratar con los clientes a diferencia de un café donde pueden llegar personas de cualquier edad. —Ahora, fue turno de Joey sorber de su bebida—. Por cierto, ¿no es muy temprano para que salgas de lo que llamas trabajo?

—Decidí darme el resto del día libre —respondió—. Vine aquí para no encontrarme contigo y resulta que tengo que soportar tu rostro.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —Los ojos miel de Joey le dirigían una mirada retadora que él decidió ignorar.

—Ahora responde, ¿no ajusta con lo que ganas en el bar? —Interrogó nuevamente partiendo un pedazo de bizcocho.

—Claro que no, con ello alcanzo sólo para pagar la renta del cuarto donde vivo y las comidas.

—¿Y en qué momento te dedicas a estudiar? Porque yo recuerdo que no eras un estudiante brillante en secundaria.

—¿Crees que tomé mi descanso para soportar insultos tuyos? —Joey torció su boca justo antes de continuar—. Para cerrarte la maldita boca te diré lo que hago y tú juzgarás si es cierto o no.

—Te escucho —dijo Kaiba sin importarle en qué momento se interesó realmente en esa plática.

—Mis clases inician a las diez de la mañana y terminan a las tres de la tarde. A las cuatro entro a trabajar aquí en el café y salgo a las ocho, por lo que tengo dos horas para realizar deberes. En el bar entro a las diez y salgo a las tres; como vivo cerca, llego tres y media y duermo hasta las siete, me levanto a esa hora y continuo con los pendientes que tenga. Comenzando otro día más.

—¿Y los fines de semana? —Otra mordida al bizcocho.

—Si tengo horas pendientes para reponer en los trabajos lo hago, aunque es rara la ocasión. Generalmente los tengo libres para aventajar proyectos o salir con amigos.

—¿Y las notas? No creo que te vaya tan bien como recuerdo.

—Cállate. La cuestión es estar en un lugar en dónde seas bueno y te guste. Por si no sabías, tengo buenas calificaciones siendo de los primeros en clase. —Dio un sorbo a su soda.

—¿Y qué estudias? ¿Kinder? —Otro insulto camuflado. Bien, a Kaiba le gustaba ver el enojo en la mirada y en todo de Joey.

—Comercio exterior. —Joey frunció sus cejas, pero su mirada ya no transmitía molestia—. Estoy a un año de graduarme.

Kaiba guardó silencio unos momentos degustando otro sorbo de su café endulzado. Casi lo terminaba, por lo que se acababa el tiempo del descanso de Joey. Al observar la calle detrás de la ventana y cómo su acompañante sorbía por el popote el último trago de la lata de soda, se percató que en todo ese momento, en ese instante compartido, se había reído más de lo habitual; ese intervalo de tiempo atípico en su vida diaria le vino bien, se decía y repetía.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó Joey mirándolo directamente al rostro—. ¿No estás muy lejos de los rumbos a los que sueles ir?

—Es bueno cambiar de aires de vez en cuando. Además, el bar lo abren hasta las nueve y no esperaría hasta esa hora.

—¿Malos días en el trabajo he? —Seto no contestó, pero se preguntó mentalmente si Joey pudo ver a través de lo que le pasaba. Y la mirada desviada del otro no respondió a ello.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes demasiada suerte de tonto? —No era broma, estaba convencido que realmente Joey tenía una especie de guía espiritual que le cuidaba de todo peligro y le facilitaba las cosas; de otro modo, no se explicaba cómo pudo dejarlo vivo en su época dónde no soportaban la presencia del otro.

—Más de una. Constantemente me pregunto si será cierto —dijo Joey alzando los hombros—. Ya sabes, una madre que te abandona con un padre alcohólico, tener que trabajar desde los diez años, ser un bravucón de primera antes de Yugi… No creo que todo eso sea de suerte.

Silencio nuevamente. Kaiba intentó quitarse el sentimiento de incomodidad que generó los últimos comentarios de Joey –algo había escuchado de ello por Mokuba, pero no sabía que tanto de ello era cierto– y prefirió desviar su atención a otra cosa; reparó en que el rubio había cambiado desde que se conocieron por vez primera; sus facciones del rostro se volvieron más varoniles, pero conservando ese aire carismático, no había crecido, pero se veía en mejor estado de salud con una piel ligeramente tostada y un cabello que, si bien había cortado un poco continuaba con esa rebeldía que tan característico tenía.

Comió el último trozo de bizcocho y se irritó; había pasado contemplando demasiado a Joey y eso no le agradaba del todo. Se removió en su asiento ligeramente y se preguntó cuántos minutos quedaban para que aquello terminara; curioso, porque él fue quien propició ese momento. Pero casi como si fuera una señal del destino, Joey aplastó la lata con sus propias manos y respiró hondo.

—Bien, creo que me voy. Mi descanso terminó y debo de ir a continuar con mi turno.

—Sí, yo también me retiro. Tráeme la cuenta Wheeler. —Esto último lo dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, por lo que no vio qué reacción tuvo el otro. Sólo sintió su presencia levantarse de la mesa y retirarse.

Pasó un par de minutos antes de que sintiera algo sobre la mesa y observó que no era el ticket, sino un pedazo de papel con algo escrito que parecía más un número de teléfono. Abrió sus ojos más de lo que podía por la sorpresa.

—La casa invita, espero que el bizcocho y el café te hayan ayudado a relajarte —dijo Joey ante la mirada de Kaiba—. No eres del todo sociable y Mokuba se fue hace un buen tiempo. Si necesitas a alguien, ahí tienes quien pueda ayudarte; aunque no quieras aceptarlo eres parte de la pandilla.

Seto observó detenidamente cada detalle de lo que pasó intentando encontrar otras intenciones detrás de las acciones de Joey, pero no encontró algo que le indicara lo contrario a lo textual. Algo brotó en su interior; era pequeño, pero dio un sentido diferente a todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Siempre tan cursi Wheeler. —No pudo decir algo más, cualquier comentario mordaz que procesaba era eliminado al instante.

Joey sólo sonrió, como aquellas sonrisas que le regalaba a Yugi o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Y sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen que por vez primera prefirió no ignorar; pero sólo le devolvió el gesto haciendo uno similar.

. »« .

.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y él no podía pasar de página en el libro que tenía entre manos. Llevaba casi una hora intentando leer con coherencia, pero apenas continuaba con la lectura, olvidaba al instante la información que había obtenido anteriormente. Todo aquello lo atribuía a su fortuita y extraña sensación que nació gracias al encuentro del día de hoy con la persona más insospechada de su vida.

Está bien, una cosa era haber visto a Joey un año después de la graduación trabajando en un crucero al cual, casualmente, él había asistido por una promesa hecha a Mokuba; su hermano le había pedido que antes de irse a Tokio y mudarse lejos, tendrían que pasar unas vacaciones como no lo habían hecho antes, por lo que optaron por viajar en altamar en un barco durante dos semanas.

Al parecer, el cachorro había conseguido el trabajo por contactos de un jefe suyo; el salario era bueno y sólo en dos semanas. Joey trabajaba en el servicio de limpieza de habitaciones, teniendo ocupado sólo las mañanas y libres las tardes; momentos en que aprovechaba en andar con su hermano y platicar incansablemente como ellos lo lograban. Las rencillas entre ellos continuaban ardiendo vivamente y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para burlarse del otro.

Cuando los veía reír juntos, a Joey y a su hermano, no podía evitar sentir una leve punzada en su pecho. Kaiba recordó cómo Mokuba comenzó a tener buena relación con la pandilla de Yugi, pero en especial con el rubio, fue justo después de regresar del reino de los duelistas y lo acontecido contra Pegasus…

 _Los bastardos de su comité de Kaiba Corp le habían tendido una trampa para eliminarlo del mapa de la forma más limpia posible, pero afortunadamente logró salir de ello con ayuda de Mokuba. Estaban en el último nivel del juego que había creado, pero que los bastardos del comité de su corporación habían modificado, siendo así, un nuevo desafió del cual no conocía algo siquiera. Yugi, Mai, Mokuba, Joey y él se encontraban en un plano virtual y frente a ellos se alzaba poderoso y agresivo un dragón de cinco cabezas, todas ellas diferentes y preparadas con un elemento para rechazar cualquier ataque._

 _Todos sacaron sus mejores monstruos, pero las nuevas reglas del juego indicaban que sólo podían convocar dragones. Él se carcajeó por lo patéticos que se mostraban, ¿acaso no sabían que él era el amo de los dragones? Tan sólo por sí mismo, poseía la fuerza de tres de los más poderosos en todo el juego de duelo de monstruos; el dragón blanco con ojos azules era su favorito, lo sentía justo en medio de su pecho cuando lo veía imponente alzarse contra todos._

 _Con absoluta confianza, sacó uno de ellos y lo invocó, mostrándose majestuoso frente a todos con sus alas que resplandecían con destellos plateados. Mai convocó a la Mascota de la Dama Águila. Joey en cambio, sacó a la contraparte perfecta y el oponente idóneo del suyo, el Dragón negro de ojos rojos; no era algo estilizado, pero se veía bastante feroz, justo como su dueño. Y por último, Yugi llamó al campo a su conocido Hechizo del Dragón._

 _Todos eran fuertes por separado y juntos deberían de haber sido suficiente pero, aunque lanzaron sus mejores ataques, no lograron hacerle ni un solo rasguño._

— _Ha detenido todos los ataques —dijo Joey._

— _¡Ya sé! —Yugi empuñó su mano y dedujo lo evidente—. Cada cabeza es independiente del resto._

— _Y todavía nos queda un ataque. —La voz omnipresente de uno de los ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp se escuchó en el espacio._

— _Les haremos una demostración. —Dijo otra voz._

— _¿Qué? ¿Será posible…? —Kaiba mostró un rostro de horror imaginando lo que vendría._

— _¡Desaparece Mokuba!_

— _¡Mokuba! —Seto no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando vio cómo el ataque de la última cabeza se dirigió hacia su hermano, quien a diferencia de todos, no tenía un dragón que le respaldara._

— _¡Bloquéalo ojos rojos!_

 _Todos miraron a Joey quien, sin pensarlo un segundo, dirigió a su dragón frente al ataque inminente del dragón legendario, desapareciendo a ojos rojos al instante. Los puntos de vida del rubio bajaron directamente a cero; abrió sus ojos más de lo posible y se hincó sin comprender mucho el dolor que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, pero conociendo las consecuencias que traería su decisión._

— _¡Joey! —Gritó Mai con tono desesperado corriendo a socorrerlo._

— _¡Joey! —Yugi llegó junto a su amigo._

 _Joey estaba temblando. El silencio reinó entre ellos y Mai comenzó a lagrimear._

— _Yugi, confío en ti —dijo quién habían eliminado del juego._

— _Joey… —Mokuba lo miró y sintió culpa. De no ser por él, probablemente el rubio no tendría que soportar ese dolor._

 _Y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en la nada. Antes de irse, Joey mostró una sonrisa de esas que suele ofrecer él en tiempos difíciles y alzó el pulgar en señal de victoria._

 _Kaiba observó todo en silencio. Nunca había cruzado palabras civilizadas con el rubio e incluso, las peleas verbales que solían tener llevaban insultos de su parte hacia el otro y era recíproco; tenía suficientes razones para no ayudarle ni aunque el infierno se congelara. Sin embargo, no había dudado en sacrificarse con tal de que Mokuba no muriera. Torció la boca confundido con la extraña calidez que nació en su pecho por el acto de Joey._

 _Tenía que reconocerlo, fue muy valiente. Una palabra que él desconocía._

— _Miserables. —Kaiba logró susurrar por la impotencia que sintió al ver que Joey, probablemente, no volvería nunca más._

Sacudió su cabeza despejando ese recuerdo; el sentimiento que nació en ese momento fue totalmente nuevo para él, pero efímero para lograr comprenderlo del todo, por lo que lo delegó hasta lo más profundo de su consciencia evitando así preocuparse por eso. A pesar de que él es un genio, las cosas como las emociones y todo lo que surgía por medio del contacto humano se desvaneció cuando Gozaburo lo sometió a su régimen de entrenamiento para ser su heredero.

La imagen de su padre adoptivo le revolvió las entrañas más de lo que había pensado. Creía ciegamente que parte de su vida se vio arruinada ya que él fue quien tuvo la culpa de volverlo frío como el hielo y de obligarle a pensar que no necesitaba a nadie en el mundo –excepto a Mokuba– para poder ser quien era. Eso claro, aún continuaba creyendo, pero abierto a posibilidades extraordinarias.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta una mesa que estaba en su misma habitación, sirvió agua en un vaso y lo tomó por completo intentando que el nudo en su garganta se disipara con ello. Al terminarlo, se acercó a la ventana sintiendo el aire fresco que traía una noche de verano. Placeres de la vida, se le llama a eso.

Sin quererlo, recordó otro momento importante, aquel cuando comenzó a preguntarse si todo aquello que le había hecho pensar Gozaburo era cierto y, por lo tanto, tuvo una percepción diferente de la vida…

 _Dentro de su pecho sintió un quiebre, un ruido que ensordeció sus pensamientos pero iluminó su corazón. No podía concebir que esa situación se repitiera otra vez delante de sus ojos; como si de una buena costumbre se tratase, había perdido otra vez ante Yugi, su enclenque –que en ese momento no lo estaba_ – _compañero de clases en la semifinal del torneo de Ciudad Batallas. Abrió su boca queriendo decir algo, cualquier cosa era mejor a verse totalmente perdido cómo se mostraba en ese momento._

 _Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que sacrificó y construyó para traer a sus manos nuevamente el título de Rey de los Duelos se había esfumado como si de humo entre sus dedos se tratara. Vio caer ante sus ojos a sus dragones más poderosos partiéndole un pedazo de él; no reconoció cuál era, pero sentía que era su Ego; la humillación en su terreno era demasiado grande. El coliseo virtual se desintegró así como los monstruos que Yugi aún tenía en el campo._

 _Después sólo escuchó un cursi discurso por parte del renacuajo acerca del verdadero poder y de la confianza en las cartas, de la ayuda de los amigos y la fuerza interna para lograr una combinación ganadora; era demasiado condescendiente con él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Aceptaría quizá que le había ganado, pero no por los motivos que el otro insistía. Arrojó la carta de Obelisko el Atormentador hacia Yugi con un ademán molesto; como no estarlo en ese momento si todo fue en vano._

 _Sintió a Mokuba correr detrás de él por la orden que dio segundos antes. Se dirigió hasta la salida, pero antes de caminar más, escuchó que alguien se dirigía a él._

— _Espera Kaiba. —La voz de Joey retumbó en su oído. Esperaba que no saliera con alguna estupidez. Se detuvo un poco para escuchar con poca atención aun dando la espalda al rubio—. Ten un duelo conmigo. Lamento mucho que hayas perdido, ¿pero no decidiremos el tercer lugar?_

 _Eso terminó por mermar su mal humor. Bufó y torció su boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa que se esfumó apenas llegó y continuó caminando. Pero Joey era bastante terco, eso ya lo sabía y sintió que corrió hasta llegar a ellos parándose justo en la puerta impidiéndoles el paso._

— _¡Espera, te estoy hablando! —Nuevamente su voz… últimamente le desesperaba escuchar la voz del cachorro._

— _¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? —Frío, sereno y carente de emociones. Justo un Seto Kaiba._

—" _No necesitas amigos si tienes poder". —Joey repitió la frase que había dicho minutos atrás con un toque de burla que le disgustó por completo—. Eso es lo que dijiste. Hace tiempo yo solía pensar algo parecido, pero Yugi cambió mi manera de pensar. —Era evidente que se puso nostálgico—. "Puedes verlo, pero no puedes verlo" así es la amistad que tenemos Yugi y yo. —Un pequeño tic en el ojo le obligó a cerrarlo sin que nadie se percatara; le disgustó mucho cómo sonaba eso y no sabía por qué—. Y en nombre de esa amistad es porque debo de ser un verdadero duelista, para luego luchar con Yugi, porque aún quiero un duelo en Ciudad Batallas —calló breves instantes y continuó—. Acéptalo, no admitiré una negativa por respuesta._

— _Deja de decir tonterías. No necesito probarme con un mediocre._

— _Joey, no podrás sobrepasar a mi hermano —replicó Mokuba. Seto se sintió orgulloso y apoyado, a eso se refería con que no necesitaba a nadie más—. Será mejor que no lo olvides._

— _Cállate —dijo Joey dirigiéndose al menor de los Kaiba, pero no sonó a orden—. Entonces dime Mokuba, ¿tú qué piensas?_

— _¿He? —Mokuba dejó ese aire de confianza y relajó el cuerpo—. ¿Sobre qué?_

— _De cómo Kaiba dice que no necesita amigos ni nadie a su lado._

 _Seto vio con detenimiento como Mokuba se retrajo en sí mismo y se quedó callado; era evidente que pensaba muy similar o al menos compartía una idea de lo que se había dicho anteriormente. Kaiba se sintió traicionado por su propia sangre observando cómo su hermano se quedó en silencio, como si con aquello le quisiera decir algo… algo que no comprendía del todo._

 _Por primera vez en su vida se cuestionó si todo en lo que creía era verdad; incluso su propio hermano le decía algo sin ser por completo directo. Pero fue una pregunta veloz, casi no le dio tiempo de pensar en una respuesta cuando ya había desechado la idea por completo. Gruñó molesto. Joey era molesto porque lo ponía a pensar._

— _Kaiba, seré sincero contigo; sé que es difícil que pueda sobrepasarte. —Kaiba se volteó a verlo directamente y le sorprendió la mirada determinada que mostraban aquellos ojos color miel—. Pero al menos merezco la oportunidad, ¿no?_

 _¿Quién lo diría? Kaiba sonrió un poco por eso._

— _No pienso olvidar todas las tonterías que acabas de decir. —Había caído en las provocaciones del otro._

— _Entonces es un hecho —dijo Joey mostrando una sonrisa de victoria—. Tendremos un duelo Kaiba._

— _Me desagrada totalmente la idea de tener un duelo contigo, me parece una pérdida de tiempo._

— _Eso habrás que comprobarlo._

— _Pero aceptaré sólo para no tener que escuchar esos discursos._

— _Entonces así será…_

Suspiró. ¿Realmente aquella vez aceptó tener un duelo con Joey sólo por eso? Por aquel tiempo era un adolescente resentido con las putadas que le dio la vida desde que sus padres fallecieron, que sus familiares se aprovecharon de la herencia y los despojaron de ella para terminar en un orfanato. A su punto de vista, era natural que reaccionara así, pues con todas las emociones enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser pasaban desapercibidas muchas cosas que le rodeaban, sobre todo con él mismo.

Sin embargo, había madurado a partir de todo eso. Comenzó a conectarse –sólo un poco– más con todo lo que él sentía y se abrió a las posibilidades de destinos cruzados y cosas mágicas. A raíz de allí, veía menos preocupado a su hermano y más alegre cuando pasaban tiempo juntos: menos abrumado por cómo solicitarle a su secretaria que imprimiera un simple fax sin que ella muriera en el intento y más afable con las personas que trabajaban para él y eran eficientes.

Aprendió bien cómo no ser como Gozaburo y más como Seto. Más como lo era su verdadero padre.

Muchas cosas que sucedieron en su pasado eran complejas de borrar, sobre todo aquellas que tenían que ver con Yugi y los demás, pues eran las que le habían mostrado facetas desconocidas hasta para él mismo. Como la ida a Egipto, a las memorias del Faraón; descubrió que no sólo había un Seth en ese mundo, sino que también en aquella vida, Yugi y él fueron primos… era extraño, tal vez por eso la vida se empeñaba en ponérselo de frente más de tres veces en la vida –y seguía la cuenta–.

Ese día, después de derrotar a Zork y que todo volviera a tomar su curso, él mostró indiferencia a toda la magia expuesta repentinamente en su vida y Joey comprendió que era porque no le gustaba… tal vez el calorcillo que despertó en su cuello por las palabras del rubio se hubiese extendido más de no ser porque lo nombró con su mote favorito y el otro saltó en defensa de ello. ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho _cachorro_? Perdió la cuenta después de la quinceava y no porque no le importara, sino porque aquello ya era demasiado natural como para reparar en su comportamiento.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que daban al balcón y se quitó la playera de su pijama para refrescar su piel. Más de una vez, Mokuba lo regañaba alegando que cogería un resfriado, pero a él no le pasaba eso, estaba demasiado ocupado siendo el responsable de una compañía como para preocuparse por una enfermedad.

Después del incidente del crucero y de unas vacaciones divertidas proporcionadas por las constantes peleas entre Joey y él, Kaiba no lo había vuelto a ver más que en unas cuantas ocasiones esporádicas cuando todos visitaban a Mokuba el día de su cumpleaños o cuando éste iba a casa de Yugi por alguna reunión entre amigos y él lo recogía. Y era lo normal, lo mismo de siempre; se retaban con la mirada y sus palabras no eran las mejores, pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo que todo lo que hacían no era tan cierto y que, de algún modo, logró reconocer a Joey como un verdadero duelista en el camino.

O eso era hasta hace poco menos de un año cuando un inversionista Alemán se interesó en distribuir uno de sus discos de duelo en el continente Europeo; el trato fue directo y sencillo, pero debía de cerrarse en un bar. No lo eligió al azar, se dejó guiar porque sólo ahí distribuyen cerveza importada; nada mejor como darle una paleta a un niño. Y fue esa noche cuando lo vio nuevamente; lo recordaba bien, era una fría tarde de otoño, él sólo llevaba un abrigo y una bufanda para cubrir su cuello –con los años había aprendido a vestir menos llamativo con sus capas y más formal y discreto–, entró al bar para reservar una mesa y revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

Cuando miró al Barman que serviría ese día, casi le da un vuelco su corazón; Joey estaba frente a él y había recogido su gran melena hacia atrás –gracias tal vez a medio bote de fijador y una goma para el cabello–, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un moño negro en el cuello, un chaleco del mismo color del moño y… eso era lo único que había visto –claro, no iba a aceptar que, cuando Wheeler desapareció tras la puerta para ir por un par de vasos para cerveza, aprovechó para ver su espalda y más debajo de ella–.

Desde entonces, cuando tenía tiempo y salía temprano de sus deberes en el corporativo, Kaiba dirigía su marcha hacia aquel bar para pasar un buen rato discutiendo y relajándose de todos sus problemas con un tarro de cerveza o wisky en las rocas. Intentaba no hacerlo tan seguido y ya de la última vez que fue tenía poco más de tres semanas…

Abrió sus ojos –que había cerrado al recordar nuevamente– y abrió su boca un poco; su ligero estado de mal humor y el estrés que tenía encima no lo había sentido desde hacía algún tiempo y se dio cuenta que todo cambió cuando frecuentaba el bar; sólo por el hecho de no ir a tomar un trago, le estaba costando demasiado.

Un rayo de luz iluminó su mente arrojándole diferentes imágenes de lo poco que recordó; todas y cada una de ellas tenía un denominador común: Joey Wheeler.

Pensó. Joey. Suspiró. Joey… ojos miel y cabello como el sol. Una sonrisa que le provocaba punzadas en el abdomen y le obligaba a tomarse una pastilla para evitar alguna acidez. Una mirada determinada y cálida que le provocaba un cosquilleo en las manos y le hacía limpiarse constantemente en su ropa. Unas palabras y un vocabulario tan exótico que no hacían otra cosa sino un dolor en la quijada, ¿acaso estaba feliz por verla?

Y todo cobró sentido en ese momento. Joey era la única constante en su vida; de alguna forma u otra, siempre lograba colarse a los sitios más insospechados dónde se encontraban fortuitamente y creaban en ese lugar un espacio único, algo que se volvía natural como su presencia, algo íntimo dónde sólo existían ellos dos y nada más.

Incluso hoy día, después de cinco años de conocerle, sabía por su propia boca que su infancia y adolescencia no fue mejor que la de él. De alguna forma, sintió que eran cómplices de un dolor parecido… y se sintió ligeramente conmovido.

Sacudió sus pensamientos. Basta; reconocía que era demasiado –vomitivo– pensar así de cursi, pero no podía evitar que una sensación etérea lo envolviera hasta la médula cada vez que el rubio hacía o deshacía su mundo. Algo fuera de éste mundo conocido nacía cada ocasión que Joey entraba a su vida ocasionando caos y derrumbando todo en su mente para que su imagen fuese la única que quedara en él.

Y le gustaba. Todo lo que su cuerpo creaba y experimentaba a partir de un contacto con Joey era asombroso. Justo él era así, una espiral sin fin, una cadencia que marcaba una vorágine de emociones y sentimientos nunca experimentados por él que lo llevaban a dimensiones y reacciones totalmente nuevas.

Sintió su rostro arder. Tal vez todo sucedió tan fluido –por primera vez en su vida– que no había reparado en el hecho que Joey representaba algo más que un compañero, un duelista o un amigo. No. Ahora el rubio tenía un poder sobre él, un paso arriba de su debilidad. No le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba saber que realmente algo humano quedó en su interior y despertó con ayuda de Joey y de sus amigos.

Se dirigió a su cama y se acostó nuevamente sin taparse por completo. Necesitaba llamar a Mokuba, pero lo dejaría para más tarde. Ordenaría sus ideas y le explicaría a su hermano de la manera más educada posible que se había enamorado de una persona… y no cualquiera, sino un hombre… y no cualquier hombre, era Joey Wheeler –claro, una cosa era que sintiera por primera vez el amor y otra era hacer el ridículo comportándose más allá fuera de lo que su ego y personalidad retorcida le dictaba–.

Su hermano pasaría de ser su cómplice de travesuras a ser su consejero de amor. De cualquier forma, él tenía más experiencia en los temas de relaciones sociales y de las personas que él: sabía que le aconsejaría y que podía contar con él en las buenas, en las malas y en las extrañas situaciones de la vida cotidiana.

Se tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo y sonrió. Aún compartía algo con Joey y esperaba que aquello no fuera más si no aumentar su dimensión. Wheeler era etéreo, algo que le gustaría tener presente en su vida.

Se decidió. Esperaba a que todo terminará más allá de lo que sus expectativas le marcaban.

.

.

" _Al fin hallé ese amor que me hace sentir pleno, esas cosquillas en la panza, ese latido apresurado, ese pensar en alguien todo el tiempo. Llegaste mi amor, después de tanta soledad y no voy a soltarte. Ésta vez no. Nunca más."_

Leunam

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sólo puedo decir que la puppyshipping me tiene loca, no cabe duda que la tensión que se siente cada vez que Joey reta a Seto y éste responde a ello es muy grande; incluso más de la que se genera con el propio Yugi. Cuando vi esos episodios del anime no pude evitar pensar en que eso removió algo dentro del alma de Seto y eso es uno de mis headcanons favoritos. Por eso y mucho más, los amo como personajes y como pareja.

Espero que Kaiba no haya estado tan OoC y que la lectura fuera amena. Cualquier comentario lo recibo con mucho gusto.

Gracias por leer. Besos de frambuesa.

 _Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
